La Verdad Uchiha
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Uchihas. Cualquiera que mencionara dicho apellido sabía lo que significaba. Oscuridad, poder, obsesión, venganza. Pero ¿Realmente significaba eso? Amor. ¿Pero que sucede cuando se pierde? ¿Qué es lo que queda? Odio, la locura que cubre todo de oscuridad. "Has matado de nuevo a la persona que mas te amaba en este mundo, Sasuke-kun" Posible Spoiler manga 619


**LA VERDAD UCHIHA**

Uchihas.

Cualquiera que mencionara dicho apellido sabía lo que significaba.

Oscuridad, poder, obsesión, venganza. Pero ¿Realmente significaba eso?

Todos hablaban, del extinto clan Uchiha. No había persona en el mundo Shinobi que no conociera a tan famoso clan. No era por lo poderoso que eran, y en algún momento dejo de hablarse de lo retorcida de su gente, de los famosos asesinos que surgieron de entre sus filas. Había algo más que se mencionaba, y se repetía cada vez que se escuchaba dicho apellido.

Tragedia.

Aquella palabra venia con el clan. Como si fuera un estigma con el que cargaban desde su origen.

¡Un clan poseído por la maldad!

Un clan maldito.

Un clan destinado a sufrir por amor.

A ver morir el amor.

El clan que se hizo fuerte por la pérdida del ser amado, el que se tiño de sangre, y pereció por la locura que eso trajo.

La verdad detrás de toda la oscuridad.

La razón de la maldición.

El odio de perder a un ser querido.

Se escuchaba, no como un susurro. Eran voces que hablaban sin temor a ser escuchadas. Voces que gritaban desde que la guerra termino. Cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Cuando todos conocieron y fueron testigos de lo que ahora era:

La tragedia de los que se amaron.

Amor, capaz de traer felicidad y llenar de dicha la vida. ¿Pero que sucede cuando se pierde? ¿Qué es lo que queda?

Odio, la locura que cubre todo de oscuridad.

El último Uchiha que termino de enloquecer por perderlo.

* * *

Familia, amigos. No quedaba ya nada para él en el mundo. No había más que perder. Había tocado fondo, y sufrido suficiente. Conocer la verdad era lo único que le mantenía con vida. No le importaba que sucediera con el mundo, ni la guerra que estallaba a kilómetros lejos de él.

Estaba equivocado y se dio cuenta tarde.

"El amor trae consigo oscuridad, es el destino de nuestro clan Sasuke"

"No has conocido la verdadera oscuridad muchacho. Ni siquiera la has experimentado. No la has tocado siquiera un poco. ¡Nadie puede comprenderme!"

No comprendió las últimas palabras de Obito ni Madara. El verdadero motivo de "Ojo de Luna" No se molesto en tratar de entender y por eso…

La ultima batalla había llegado, no había mas para él. Acabaría con ese círculo en el que estaba, y todo terminaba con aquel que estaba parado frente a él. El matarlo significaba exterminar todo los errores pasados, lo que él rubio significaba.

Él ojiazul moriría en el lugar de aquello que trajo la desdicha a su mundo.

"Yo cargare con todo tu dolor, Sasuke"

Y por que no, también terminaría con su propia existencia.

El dolor finalmente se iría.

Se mintió.

Apenas comenzaba.

De repente todo estuvo claro para él. Cuando el cielo dejo de ser negro y el crujir de los truenos seso. Cuando las llamas azabaches dejaron de arder y sus ojos rubí se volvieron negros. La verdad le azoto como un látigo en una herida abierta.

Obito cambio por su amor por Rin.

Madara por su amor a su hermano.

"Ojo de Luna" La técnica para traer los seres queridos de regreso. Un mundo donde no los perderían de nuevo, nunca. Donde la terrible maldición Uchiha no los alcanzaría. No existiría.

Serian finalmente… felices.

Nadie tendría por que perder a alguien.

No habría odio, tristeza, sufrimiento. Una falsa felicidad.

Y no fue consciente de ello hasta ahora, que sus manos estaban teñidas de escarlata. Que del pecho -De su falsa esperanza por ser libre- se escapaba la vida.

"Finalmente Comprendo"

Sus ojos, miraban los contrarios que le regresaban la mirada con un sentimiento cálido. Unos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa. Y una tibia mano que se posaba en su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza.

"Eres lo mas importante para mi, Sasuke"

Labios que emanaban sangre.

"Quería recuperarte no importa que"

Piel que trasmite calidez.

"No quiero perderte"

Ojos que demuestran sentimientos.

"Te amo"

Palabras que dicen verdades.

"Creo que debí decírtelo antes ¿Verdad?"

Lágrimas que duelen más que nada en el mundo.

"Pero eres muy necio y no me E-escucha…s"

Entendimientos que llegan cuando es demasiado tarde.

"Eres tan… Usurantonkachi. ¿De que sirve que lo digas cuando te has ido?"

Amor que se convierte en odio.

Vacíos que se tornan en locura, que se vuelven oscuridad.

"Has matado de nuevo a la persona que mas te amaba en este mundo, Sasuke-kun"

"Te advertí que vivirías lamentándolo, Uchiha"*

"Ahora realmente estas solo"

"Naruto esta muerto"

* * *

Los ojos que demuestran los sentimientos.

Sharingan.

Poder alcanzado por el dolor de perder el amor. Poder que madura con el odio.

Uchiha.

Todos conocían ese apellido, eran consientes de su verdadero significado.

Amor.

No existía otro clan, que no supiera mejor lo que aquella simple frase significaba.

"Yo también te amo, Naruto"

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Oh dios debo decir que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba los songs de Naruto y habia terminado de leer el manga de Naruto (619) Realmente Masashi con aquella explicación del por que de la maldad Uchiha me ha dejado…. Waw no sé como pero lo ha hecho.

Bien, debo decir que si esta un poco no entendible, bueno… jajaja.

* Aquí hago referencia al capitulo si no me falla la memoria 52 y 309 del anime/manga respectivamente. Al encuentro entre Sasuke y kurama dentro de Naruto. Cuando el kyubi le advierte a Sasuke "No mates… a Naruto. Vivirás lamentándolo"

En fin. Cualquier duda (Que se que habrá) me lo dicen por un comentario, vale? La resolveré gustosa. Pero si leyeron ya el capitulo 619 del manga no creo que haya.

Espero leerlos en los comentarios haber que les pareció.

Chuus…


End file.
